1. Technical Field
This device relates to security rural type mail boxes that provide for limited access to the box by only the mail delivery person and the owner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of complicated locking mechanisms to restrict unauthorized access to lockable mail boxes, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,619, 4,382,540, 4,703,635, 4,815,656, 5,143,284 and 5,082,169.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,619 a spring mounted door and internal pivoted mounted shelf is combined to bar access to the mail box after insertion of mail. A lockable mail removal door is positioned below the mail insert door for removal of the mail by the owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,540 is directed to a double door lockable mail box wherein the front door may be opened once and thereafter becomes locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,635 discloses a rural mail box that has a lock assembly mounted on the box and an offset arm positioned on the door. The lock is finger activated by the mail person and then is unlocked by the owner.
A rural mail box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,656 having an indicator and a security latch. The indicator position tells the status of the box and its locking door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,284 is directed to a security mail box having an accessible lower compartment and a locked upper compartment divided by an angular divider within the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,169 discloses a two door lockable mail box with a bottom hinged mail delivery door using multiple cables and rods and springs to lock both doors in sequential fashion.